


Happening Upon Together

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assumptions, Banter, Basically Everything the Marauders Do Revolves Around How Gay Sirius/Remus Are for Each Other, Communication Failure, Crybaby James, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, He Loves Love OK, Hogwarts Seventh Year, James Has Grown Up and Lily Wants a Piece, James Potter Ships Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Lily is Catching Feelings, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious James Potter, Observant Lily Evans, Peter Knows, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin In Love, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: “What made you finally decide to give me a chance and say yes?”It had seemed a harmless inquiry at the time he hadn't meant to shatter his whole world.*****James and Lily have their first date interrupted over the silly little matter of two people already being madly in love.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	Happening Upon Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Marauders fic! I just adore them *sigh* 
> 
> My forever headcanons are that James is oblivious and James ships Wolfstar harder than anyone. 
> 
> Remember kids-when communicating don't assume what others are talking about because then you'll think everyone is gay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Today was the day. The most perfect day. The day James Fleamont Potter had been waiting for all of his young life (well technically since Third Year but who was counting?). The day he was hoping would be the start to his “forever”. Today was the day he would be having his first date with Lily Evans. After years of rejection today—well, today was finally his day wasn't it?

Everything was playing out better than James could have ever imagined. He was looking quite sharp even though Sirius had refused to lend him his leather jacket, “ _You can’t just wear a leather jacket, James—you have to earn it!_ ”. And Lily? Well, Lily was absolutely stunning. When was she not though? They made for a very handsome pair (as James had always suspected they would). The late October afternoon had blessed them with a rare cloudless sky and a mild 17 degrees. The sun was out and sparkling off the Great Lake as if it had burst open shattering diamonds down within. The conversation was flowing quite naturally and they had fast developed into an easy rapport. James even dared to say that there had been some flirtation going on. Lily had even linked her arm with his for their promenade around the lake. Everything had been going so damn well. Smooth sailing. Perfect.

He just _had_ to go and ask what would later go down in Marauders lore as “The Question”.

“ _What made you finally decide to give me a chance and say yes?”_

It had seemed a harmless inquiry at the time he hadn't meant to shatter his whole world. 

“I’m sorry— _what_? Could you repeat that?” 

“Sirius and Remus. How you don't treat them any differently.”

“Yes—I mean—no, I don't...but why— _um_ —why would I? Especially Remus?” James questions. There's a rough edge to his normally jovial tone that causes Lily to raise a brow.

“Especially Remus? Don’t you think Black is a bit more…how to put this delicately? _Flamingly_ obvious about it?” Lily questions with a small chuckle.

“I don’t think either of them is that obvious…” James replies with no humor in his tone. 

“...I didn't think Sirius was trying to be subtle about it. Remus…if it weren’t for Sirius I might not have guessed.”

“How did you figure Sirius before Remus?”

“How did you _not_? Are we experiencing the same person?” 

“All joking aside—Lily you can’t tell anyone. Especially about Remus.” James pulling Lily off the path guides them to take shelter behind an ancient tree trunk. He glances around to make sure no one is around to overhear them as he begs, “Lily please promise. This is very important.”

Seeing the mighty James Potter humble himself so swiftly for his friends causes Lily to feel quite taken aback. Curiosity gets the better of her and she wonders aloud, “Why is protecting Remus more important than Sirius?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” 

Lily shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head no. 

“Sure, we’d get into trouble but…he could lose everything.” James sighs and continues, “Do you know about Peter and myself as well?”

“You and Peter...?” Her eyes go wide. 

“How did you figure those two but not us? We’re the same as Sirius and Remus. I guess _technically_ Remus is a bit different _._ Essentially though...yeah, we’re the same. All four of us.” 

“All four of you... what...since when…?”

“Yeah, the four of us. Not too long…almost two years now.”

“Two years? That _is_ quite long!” Lily squawks out.

“You think? Doesn't feel like it when you're perfecting your techniques.” He shrugs nonchalantly. Lily isn't sure what to say to that she can't believe he’s being so open and casual about all this. 

“Those two do go off on their own a lot so it leaves me and Pete by ourselves. We still manage to have our fun.” 

“What are you doing here with me then?”

His handsome features twist into a look of confusion. “I know I’ve tried being more mature and backing off a bit but...you must know? I fancy you. Quite a lot.” He mumbles out embarrassed. 

“What about Peter?”

“What about him?”

“Why me when you have him?”

“Have him...? I love him, as I do Sirius and Remus but— _er—_ how to put this...there are certain _things_ you possess—”

Lily crosses her arms and her brow furrows down harshly, “Things?”

“Qualities! Not,” He notices his hands are open and gesturing dangerously close to her bosom. He jerks his hands behind his back and exclaims loudly, “Nothing physical. Your personality is what I meant. I hardly even noticed you have a body!”

“I feel very confused right now.” She mutters bringing her hands up to rub at her temples. 

“You and me both. Look, we had to do it. We had to help our friend. We weren't about to let him suffer all alone. That’s not what friends do! We’re not doing anything wrong either. If you overlook the legality of it... And we made sure we were all there for each other every step of the way. We did it together—at the same time. For Remus.” 

“ _What_?!?” Green eyes practically bulge out of her skull. 

“What?”

“ _What?!?_ ” She repeats louder.

“Why is it so surprising? We’d do anything for Remus.”

“What are you—You’re not making any sense. _None_ of this is making any sense...” Lily trails off softly.

“ _You’re_ not making any sense.”

“James, what are you talking about?” 

Hazel eyes narrow suspiciously, “What are _you_ talking about?”

“Stop repeating everything I say!”

James pinches the bridge of his nose exhaling deeply he utters a quiet, “Sorry. This is getting us nowhere fast isn’t it?”

Lily simply nods before James offers, “Why don't we start over. So, what _exactly_ are you talking about?”

“Sirius and Remus.”

“Yes, we have established that. What about them?”

“How they are your friends and nothing could change that. How you have treated them no differently than before. How you accepted them as they are.”

“Yes...right. And...,” James seemed almost afraid to ask. “Lily, why am I not treating them any differently? What am I being so accepting _of_?” 

Feeling frustrated she shouts, “How they are in love! How they are together in gay love! What else is there to talk about concerning those two?” 

James’s hands, finally letting Lily free, fall limply at his sides. He straightens himself to his full height and croaks out, “Well—I— _what_?”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to shout.”

The color has drained from James’s face and he weakly manages out, “Together?” He looks down at Lily, eyes widened, mouth dropped open in an expression one might say was bordering on slight panic.

Misunderstanding Lily assures, “Oh no! No, no, no. I would _never_ tell anyone. They didn't tell me anything—well, no one did—but you can tell they love each other. And I just assumed but I swear—I'll keep their secret.”

Together? Well, yes they are together in a very rudimentary meaning of the word. They were all _together_ , all four of them best mates—the Marauders. Thick as thieves. Brothers. And love? Well again, that went without saying. He loved all his mates. Would do anything for them. All three of them. But...

Remus and Sirius _in_ love?

A maelstrom of moments between the boys in question bubble to the surface of James’s mind. Lounging on each other's beds. Always touching. No personal space. Swapping jumpers. Lingering looks. Soft Smiles. Quiet Moments. Inside jokes. Unaccounted disappearances at random. Always being the last two in the showers. Trips to the library—just the two of them—so Sirius could “concentrate on his studies”. How nobody but Remus seemed to inspire Sirius’s gentle nature. Before full moons. During full moons. After full moons. Sirius was _always_ there with that quiet, gentle consideration. Sirius being Padfoot. A wolf and a fucking dog for Merlin’s sake. 

Surely...that was normal, yes? Their circumstance might not be what others would consider normal but Marauder’s normal. They had bonded over something that ran deeper than most young men their age experienced. All four of them. Normal. The upheaval in his mind took him back to just before his date with Lily.

He had been giving himself a once over in the mirror, “maidenly preening” as Sirius had put it before heading down to the common room to meet with Lily. Peter had grabbed his bag and threw a “good luck” over his shoulder before heading to the library to work on a charms essay. Remus was lying back on his bed, book in one hand, his other hand resting on his knee long fingers twitching every so often. Sirius had his head resting on the werewolf’s lap lazily throwing a quaffle up for himself to catch. 

“What about you two then?”

“Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something to fill the James-less void.” Sirius coyly answered with that patent smug, self-satisfied look seemingly stuck on all the members of the Black family faces.

Remus gives a tiny smirk not bothering to look up from his novel. “Yes, James—don’t worry about us.” 

James tried smoothing down a stray piece of hair one last time before he was satisfied that it was as good as it was going to get. Saying his goodbyes he turns to leave and swore he saw Remus’s hand gently card through Sirius’s hair in his peripheral. He shrugged it off at the time because it wasn't anything _too_ far out of the ordinary for them.

“James…?” Lily’s voice brings him crashing back to the present. 

Together. They are together. The two of them alone—together. As in _shagging_ together.

“You didn't know.” 

James is looking off into the distance. Not acknowledging Lily for the moment. A quiet look of contemplation upon his handsome face, brows furrowed in concentration.

“You _really_ didn't know? But then...what do I know? You know your best mates better than me. Like I said—no one told me anything. I was just assuming. I could be wrong. Probably am.”

“But here's the thing, Lily—you're not. They _are_ together. Plain as the day really. I can't believe that they didn't tell me.” His voice came out harsh and flat. He put his head down and sighs. Lily links her arm through his and runs a soothing hand along his forearm. 

“I know this must be a shock.”

“Right,” he squares his shoulders. “I need to see.”

“Wha—” Before Lily can even finish asking he takes off towards the castle, forgetting they had just linked arms, he drags Lily along. 

In their frenzied hastiness, Lily realizes James was making his way back to the Gryffindor common room. James was so blind to everyone around him in his haste to confront his friends that he had nearly trampled several people along the way. In the end, Lily had had to apologize to three First Years, two professors, and one ghost.

Once they had reached the Gryffindor tower James gently removed Lily’s hand from around his arm. Clasping it within his own he looks her in the eyes and softly says, “I need to go alone.”

“James—” He releases her hand and turns to head up the staircase to the boys’ dormitory. 

“James—” The redhead tries once more. She watches helplessly as his broad frame disappears up the stairs. 

She wrings her hands together and her mind is brimming with uncertainty. She hadn't been wrong about James, had she? He wouldn't carry any prejudice against his best mates finding love. They were happy. Lily could see that. Surely, James couldn't be anything but happy for them then. Right? She couldn't imagine anything coming in between the friendship the four of them had built. It seemed unshakeable and yet…

After another minute or two of silence, she ponders going after James to make sure everything was alright. She glances around the common room not surprised to find almost every pair of eyes on her. Some openly watch, some stealing covert glances. 

Lily Evans finally saying “yes” to James Potter had been the hot gossip all week. She’s sure they’d only managed to pique interest by them bursting in here out of breath and flustered and James running up to his dorm. She could only imagine the rumors that would spread if she then followed after the boy. She didn't want to bring any more attention to herself and James. And if people were talking about them it was only a matter of time before people would start to speculate what Remus and Sirius had to do with this kerfuffle. A feeling of protectiveness towards the three boys flushes through her and she decides to sit and wait it out. 

She plops down onto the plush cushions of the sofa in front of the fireplace. Slumping back she notices a group of fourth years sat at a nearby table gawking at her. 

“Mind your business then!” She chastises lightly and they are all too quick to bury their noses back into their books. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. Normally she has infinite patience for the younger students but she figures, under the circumstances, today she can forgive herself for her shortness. 

She readjusts to get more comfortable. James and Sirius were known for being long-winded on their own. But together? For all she knew she could be here for hours. Resting her head on the soft velvet behind her she closes her eyes and wonders where Peter was? Does he know? If James didn't she doubted Peter did. However, if today had taught her anything it was how little she seemed to know about the inner workings of the Marauders. 

Speaking of Peter… What had James been talking about earlier? What was James talking about that the four of them were involved in? Knowing the Marauders it could be anything. She feels almost certain It had to have been something of great importance not just some schoolboy prank… James was almost in a tizzy about her finding out. He had also mentioned it wasn't exactly legal...and if that wasn't in reference to partaking in underage same-sex relations as minors... What could it have possibly—

Her thoughts are derailed by a warm body ungracefully falling down beside her on the sofa. She opens her eyes and is met with a crying James Potter. His hazel eyes are bright and watery as silent tears slip down his cheeks.

“James—”

He sniffles and rubs his face into the crook of his arm. He sits up straighter and takes a deep steadying breath. Exhaling slowly he manages a quiet “You were right.”

“And?”

“I’m— _mhmm_ —’scuse me.” He clears his throat before starting again. “I don't care if they’re gay. It doesn't change who they _are._..what they mean to me. And I’m hurt they didn't tell me but I understand. We always do everything together, share everything. It’s the four of us till the end. All for one and all that. They just wanted some time to themselves before sharing with Pete and me. I’m also angry...”

Peter _didn't_ know then. Pushing the thought aside Lily says, “Try not to be too harsh. It can't be easy for them. Most people aren't very accepting of homosexual relationships.”

“I’m not mad at _them_.” He looks down with a soft look on his face and he whispers, “Could never be mad at them.”

“Then who…?”

“Me! How could I be so thoughtless? I had no business barging up there demanding they tell me. But I let my emotions get the best of me.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Undoing all his hard work of trying to tame it pre-date. It’s sticking every which way in wild abandon. Lily thinks she likes it much better that way and absently wonders how it would feel to run her hands through that dark chaotic mess…

_Focus, Evans!_

“I have a feeling they’ll get over it.” She smiles. Seeing how much love James had for his friends...well, she couldn't imagine anything could keep them mad at each other. It was also making her feel glad her assumption about James had been right—he _was_ an ok sort of bloke. He was a caring, loving friend and would possibly be an attentive caring lover... 

“‘All’s well’ and all that, yeah?” He smiles brightly back at her and she feels it like a punch to her gut. 

_Uh-oh._

She clears her throat hoping the faint blush staining her cheeks isn't too noticeable. “Yes, well. What happened anyway? You weren't up there for too long considering.”

“Well I barged in and they were on the bed snogging. Shirtless, mind.”

“Not sparing the lady any details?” She asked with a laugh.

“Forgive me for being bold but I think the lady likes the details.” He leans in and says with a wink.

“There he is.”

‘What?” James asks feigning innocence.

“There’s the pompous James Potter I know. I was wondering when he would show up to ruin our date.” She crosses her arms though there’s humor in her tone. 

“Give me credit for holding it back for so long?”

Lily thinks for a moment before replying, “Depends.”

“On?”

“How juicy are these details we’re talking about.” She says with a wink of her own.

James throws back his head in laughter. “There’s my girl!” 

He had said the words in carefree jest but Lily finds she quite likes the idea. James’s girl. Lily’s blush turns a deeper shade of red. “On with it Potter.”

“Ok, ok! They broke apart—shocked. Can't blame them. I asked how long they had been shagging.”

“Always the wordsmith.”

“Part of my charm.” Lily rolls her eyes. “Anyway they said they had only been together for five months and that they…” James's breath hitched and he shook his head while scrunching his face. 

“What? What did they say?”

“Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand and said— _SNIFF_ —he said…” Hazel eyes fill with tears and James trails off overcome with his emotions. 

Lily leans against James and smooths her hand back and forth over his shoulders. “Take your time”

“He said they weren't just shagging— _HIC_ —they’re in _love_.” James barely manages to get the words out before unraveling into openly sobbing. He turns and presses his face into Lily’s shoulder letting his tears fall.

Without thinking she wraps her arms around the hysterical boy before her. She softly asks, “Why are you crying? That’s wonderful news.”

“I know. It’s wonderful. I love them so much. They deserve this happiness more than anyone.” His words are muffled as he hasn't made any effort to shake himself from Lily’s embrace. 

She holds him, crying tears of joy over his friend's newly found out relationship until a bag dropping into the chair opposite where they're sat startles her. She looks up to find Peter standing over them looking nonplussed. 

Before she can stop herself, green eyes glance from Peter back to James then finally over to the stairs leading up to their dorm.

Following her line of sight Peter questions, “Is this about Padfoot and Moony then?”

Her mouth drops open and he continues. “‘Bout time he worked it out.” 

Lily sits there in shock. Her mind fails her and she simply cannot formulate any words. Peter sighs and sinks down into the chair next to where he dumped his belongings. “Guess I’ll wait before heading up.”

He pulls out his charms essay and a very old looking book and goes about his business. As if James sobbing into her shoulder and the knowledge that his other friends were currently shagging upstairs was nothing to be concerned about. As if this was just another day in the life for the Marauders. 

James Potter was growing up (albeit slowly) thanks to the love he and his best mates had been nurturing for one another since first year. She couldn't help but wonder if she would someday be included in their little gang. _Well_ , she supposes looking down at the crying boy in her arms, _I guess I’ll find out_. Feeling satisfied with her decisions concerning him she smiles and hugs James ever so slightly tighter in her embrace. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here I am - once again writing something else besides Jealousy... oops 
> 
> In 1967 "homosexual acts" were decriminalized (in England) for those over the age of 21 so our dear boys would still be seen as minors and be in some trouble if found out! Just thought I'd throw that tidbit in if you didn't know. It's also why when James says what they're doing isn't exactly legal it doesn't sway Lily off thinking they're all gay lol
> 
> This is one of the many stories I have mostly written just sitting on my computer rotting. Really, I have like 20-30 fics that just need one scene or 1 blurb of dialogue and somehow they aren't getting done... double oops lol So, I'm trying to get some of these out. I also really wanted to write for the Marauders again! They are and have always been my favorite characters so getting to show a little love for them is highly enjoyable for me! I just love the idea that anything they do just circles back to Sirius/Remus being super gay boyfriends lol
> 
> Thank you for stopping by my little corner of the internet. I hope you enjoyed! Comments? Kudos? I appreciate every single one I get!


End file.
